


Favorites

by astraldefender



Series: Voltron Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, insecure shiro, shiro is a good boyfriend and takes care of lush keith, very loving keith, wine drunk keith is best keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldefender/pseuds/astraldefender
Summary: Keith loves a lot of things about Shiro, even the things Shiro doesn't.





	Favorites

So maybe Keith had been a bit reckless. Maybe, after the week they’d had, he was just desperate to unwind.

 _Maybe_ it was Allura’s fault for brandishing a bottle of Balmeran wine that was clearly _not meant_ for someone his stature.

Maybe it was a bad idea, screw it. He’s entitled to a careless decision every once and awhile as long as it doesn’t, I don’t know, threaten the galaxy or whatever.

 _Whatever_.

It feels different from earth alcohol though, that’s for sure, a bit more hallucinogenic than he’s used to. It’s kind of kaleidoscopic. It makes Shiro’s eyes sparkle like cut glass.

Keith _loves_ Shiro’s eyes.

Keith loves a lot of things about Shiro, like that dumb tuft of hair he leaves hanging in his face and the way his upper lip is just a little fuller than the bottom one. He loves how husky and deep his voice is and how Keith can feel the rumble of it when he presses his cheek to Shiro’s chest. Keith loves the strength of Shiro’s morals and _especially_ the strength of his arms when Shiro sweeps him off his feet.

“C’mon, let’s get the team lush to bed. What do you say?”

Keith _really_ loves his arms.

“Mm, Shiro my _hero_. Gotta let you do the saving sometimes.”

Shiro’s smile is Keith’s favorite. Can you have multiple favorites? Keith has multiple favorites.

The bedroom is much darker and Keith is _upset_ because he can’t see Shiro as well anymore, not with the black long sleeve covering most of him.

“Keith, I can take my own shirt off.”

“You’re going to suffocate and _die_ in this, Shiro, I’m saving your life.” So Shiro humors him, lets Keith struggle and talk to the henley like it’s sentient enough to understand until he’s finally got it over Shiro’s head and on the floor. “Thank god, just in the nick of time.”

Shiro’s skin is so, _so_ warm against his, but Keith doesn’t think he could possibly wrap his arms any tighter around Shiro’s waist. Should he try? He should definitely try.

“Up you go, come on. Under the covers.”

The solid muscle of Shiro’s chest might actually be the only thing tethering Keith to the physical realm right now. Keith _loves_ Shiro’s chest, _loves it_. Tan and sculpted and splattered with a mosaic of angry scars just a shade or two lighter than the rest of him.

“Why do you always do that?”

“Hmm?” Keith looks up from the trail of kisses he’s dusting across Shiro’s chest and swears the blush on his face is technicolor. “Kiss you?”

“Kiss the scars.”

“I love them.” It seems so obvious to Keith. “They’re a reminder of how strong you are, how you fought and fought until you finally made it back. Made it back to me. They’re you, so I love them. I love you.”

And Keith loves Shiro’s laugh, loves the way it rushes out light and breathy when he’s embarrassed or overwhelmed, but Keith thinks maybe it’s ok to have just one favorite thing about Shiro, so long as it’s the way his hands cradle Keith’s own face and how he whispers _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr!!!](gutgemacht.tumblr.com)


End file.
